


your fear like a breaking dam

by chiropteran



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Bad Ending, Bath Sex, Captivity, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Hair-pulling, Sadism, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiropteran/pseuds/chiropteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crumbling her foundations with my razor-sharp teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fear like a breaking dam

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy.

           "Come _on_ ," Moge-ko groans. "Moge-ko doesn't have all day."

           Yonaka continues to stand in place, hands free; she's been staring at them ever since Moge-ko removed the rope from her wrists. Her shirt is barely off her right shoulder, offering a teasing glimpse of her bra strap. There's blotches of dried blood on the shirt as well as Yonaka's panties. Moge-ko can still smell it despite how old the stains are.

           Moge-ko shifts to lean off the tub's side, bare breasts pressing against the chilled porcelain rim. The water moves with her for a moment before stilling.

           "Yonaka doesn't want Moge-ko to hurt her, does she?" She tilts her head, and her eyes change, bright and glowing, red like freshly spilled Mogeko blood. Yonaka flinches. Moge-ko shows off her pointed teeth. Her eyes lid. "Because Moge-ko can just make Yonaka do what she wants."

           Yonaka trembles, eyes staring hard at her hands. Moge-ko can hear her breath, shallow and fast. She hums, and her gaze goes lazy. Moving her legs in the water, Moge-ko feels herself throb, dull and sweet.

           "Yonaka," Moge-ko lilts.

           Yonaka squeezes her eyes shut and her fingers pick at the buttons of her shirt. Moge-ko grins.

           Her clothes fall to the ground slow, Yonaka shaking while she undresses herself. She doesn't even bother to undo her braids before rushing into the tub.

           The smell of Yonaka's fear fills the room. Moge-ko throbs harder.

           Grabbing her arms, Moge-ko pulls Yonaka back, cradling her between spread thighs. Moge-ko hears Yonaka gasp as her wet breasts make contact with Yonaka's dry shoulder blades. Her right hand slides across Yonaka's lower belly, thumb brushing her navel. Yonaka jerks and tightens up.

           "No." Yonaka's voice is a rasp. She shudders. Her knees press together hard, and her chest shakes from her fast panting. "Please."

           "But Moge-ko wants to play with Yonaka," says Moge-ko. Her hand slips further down and she scratches lightly at what she can reach between Yonaka's legs. "Let Moge-ko play with Yonaka."

           Yonaka whimpers as Moge-ko forces her fingers downward where they get stuck at the apex. Moge-ko smiles, stretching her cheeks wide, her teeth glinting in the light. Her eyes flash red.

           "Does Yonaka really want Moge-ko to hurt her when Moge-ko's fingers are so close to _this_?" Moge-ko asks, wriggling her hand. Yonaka breathes harder. Moge-ko snickers, and she nibbles at Yonaka's pulse, the vein pounding - _thump thump thump_ \- against her lips. "Moge-ko won't hurt Yonaka if Yonaka does what Moge-ko wants."

           Yonaka makes a low sound. She closes her eyes and her legs part.

           "Yonaka is such a good girl," Moge-ko says.

           Her smiles grows. Two of her fingers push inside. The hitching breath Yonaka makes vibrates against her chest. Moge-ko watches the water move with her hand as she slides her fingers in deeper and then pulls them back out.

           Yonaka's hand flies to the tub's rim, hitting it with a wet slap. The tips of her fingers turn white from her tight grip. Moge-ko thrusts her fingers in and Yonaka shakes apart.

           "Ah," Moge-ko sighs, her breath prickling the skin at Yonaka's neck. "Yonaka feels so nice..."

           The water sloshes about back and forth every time she moves her hand, tiny waves that lick at the underside of her breasts. Yonaka trembles and pants and squirms with her touch, and Moge-ko is pounding so hard between her legs it feels like another heartbeat.

           Yonaka moans high, the noise echoing in the bathroom, her whole body stiffening. Moge-ko giggles as Yonaka contracts hard around her fingers.

           "See, isn't it fun to play with Moge-ko?" Moge-ko asks. "Yonaka comes so fast when Moge-ko plays with her!"

           With her free hand, Moge-ko grabs one of Yonaka's braids and yanks her head back. Yonaka cries out, tears shiny at the corners of her eyes.

           "Moge-ko wants to play again."


End file.
